THE STORY OF ELIZA: FIND
by mimilove1013
Summary: Eliza's mother is dead and she blames herself. Her father has grown cold and hateful and Eliza doesn't understand what's going on. Since her mother death Eliza has been locked up and kept away from the world only to discover that life isn't what it seemed. How will she change everything before times out?


**The Story of Eliza : Find**

**Forgotten Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the Winx <strong>

**All rights are reserved for this plot **

**thank you now you may read :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Characters<strong>

**Victoria Luna Francis **(Vicky) Daughter of Queen Stella and King Brandon of Solaria

**Nickolas Edward Francis** (Nick) Son of Queen Stella and King Brandon of Solaria

**Eliza Elena Peters** Daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky Eraklyon & Domino

**Melody Carmen Lee **(Cary, Mel) Daughter of Queen Musa and King Riven of Melody

**Elizabeth Lynette Marigold **(Lizzy) Daughter of Queen Flora and King Helia of Linphea

**Katherine Alisha Rivers **(Kathy) Daughter of Queen Aisha and King Roy of Andros

* * *

><p><strong>My Mother is dead and it's all my fault, her name was Bloom<strong>. I remember her burial

_**they** buried her in my favorite color blue, the color of her eyes, her beautiful red hair was styled around her face she didn't look dead but asleep. Around my mother's grave flowers bloomed, filling the air with its sweet scent. My father seems to have aged years since I saw him 2 days ago, his eyes, heavy with grief, no longer shined._

_Many people came to say goodbye to mom. Some were sincere, but many had fake concern and sympathy, never truly knowing her. Many of these people haven't seen my mother in years. they don't mourn her but their faded memories of her. I slowly catch the eye of a strange woman who has been staring at my father when our eyes cross she quickly looks away. A woman with beautiful golden hair stands and slowly walk to a microphone, and I recognize her as my aunt Stella. She immediately she announces that it's time for everyone to say their goodbyes to the deceased._

_People slowly make their ways to the casket saying their goodbyes but I choose to stay behind._

_Finally it's my turn to talk to my mom, looking at her tears stream down my face it's so unnatural to see her without a smile or fire behind her eyes._

_"WHY?! Why did you save me? IT WAS MEANT FOR ME mom. Y-yo-you shouldn't be gone. I miss you. Why are you doing this to me? How could you leave me?" dropping to my knees, I let my tears flow. Warm arms surround me, pulling me to his chest, dad cried with me. We cried until there was no more light outside._

Snapping out of my flash back I quickly wipe my tears away. My dad isn't like this anymore. He hates me now, his heart has grown cold and wicked. His eyes full of pain and hate, no longer hold love for me or my mother. He keeps me prisoner inside the castle. Never truly allowed to leave.

* * *

><p>No longer than a year after my mother's death, father brought home a woman ,the same strange woman from mom's burial the woman who hid her face, her name is Diaspro. I feel like he's disrespected my mom in a way, tarnished her memory in some form. Let's not forget that I completely hate this woman, she's rude annoying and definitely hungry for money and power, sometimes I swear you could see it in her eyes glistening, she is nothing but a tramp who has her claws set on or into my father. Yet I do understand her appeal she's very beautiful except when she speaks her sickly nasal voice should have people running. Diaspro is indeed the bane of my existence. Let me get to a much happier thought. Today I'm going to help Nina, the head baker, in the kitchen I spend most of my time studying, reading for fun or in the kitchen helping the 'servants' I prefer calling them by their names they have after all become my family. Walking down the stairs I barely notice the woman hurdling towards me until I'm already on my ass.<p>

"Hello Eliza" only one person in the castle has that sickly nasal voice Diaspro. "It's so nice to see you ". Quickly I get up from the floor I wipe off my jeans.

"Hello Diaspro you look lovely today" looking at her head to pretend to see something I put enough venom in my voice to say, "I see you got your horns removed"!

That must have hit a nerve because she seems to believe that she should move her face closer to mine, note to self-give Diaspro a mint.

Diaspro's face turned into a creepy smile, if I didn't know better I would be scared. "Aww sweetie, you should be nice to me, since I'm going to be your new mother."

"Now Diaspro don't patronize me, we both know that _you _are just my father's flavor of the month, plus you could never fill in my mother's shoes". I didn't wait to hear any more from her and just decided to walk away...

**Hey! Everyone it's Mimilove1013, I really want you guys to _Please_ review tell me if you want me to continue and if you like Eliza. This fic turned out really sad in the beginning Bloom is dead :( ,tell me if you are kind of bummed out about Sky. Diaspro is just Diaspro nothing has really changed with her but there are many secrets in this story and i cant wait for you to find out! If you don't like this story and you choose not to fav or follow tell my why by _reviewing_.**


End file.
